Just Like You
by kyoshigurelover
Summary: One day Kyo snaps and he cant stop thinking about Yuki. It's then, he realizes that they have more in common than he once thought.


Hey everyone! Okay... about this fanfic. I wrote this fanfic in approximately 61 minutes. I have no idea where this fanfic sprouted out from or where I even got the idea. I was just inspired I guess... I saw this amazing Kyo and Yuki video to the song 'Just Like You' from Three Days Grace. And... bam! This fanfic idea just came to me. I don't know if I even like it. But well, I'd like to hear your opinion. I don't know if it's a one-shot either... we'll see. I'll base that on the feedback I guess. Enjoy?

* * *

**Just Like You**

**By: Lisa**

The sun was setting, and pinks and purples were painted on the sky. The wind played with his orange hair, giving the impression that his hair was dancing. The temperature was dropping as fast as the light outside, and Kyo had no intention of slowing down. He immensely enjoyed running, as fast as he could, for hours on end. It gave him time to get away from his life; to get away from his fears, to get away from his doubts, to get away from the curse… but best of all, to get away from _him_.

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that every day was a day less that he would be able to live with her. Every second he spent with her now felt bittersweet, and depressing. The thought of being locked away for the rest of eternity with only memories of her filled him with feelings of utmost dread and anguish. Damn it, he _loved_ her. Loved her like he never loved anything before… hell; he never thought he was even capable of loving. He had always assumed that love was some made up fantasy; the kind of fake emotion Kagura always radiated from her eyes. Never would he think that love was the best emotion he'd ever felt… even better than rage and hatred. Tohru had given him a reason to live, a reason to get up every day, a reason to be… well, happy.

And all of those memories, all of those amazing times, all of those amazing feelings would all go to waste.

He had two people to blame.

The first and obvious one was Akito. Why did he have to make up that damn bet? Ever since that day, Kyo had been living with nothing but hatred and vengeance. Every day Kyo would count down the hours until the day was over, cursing at himself for wasting another day and not beating that damn Yuki.

_Yuki_… it was his fault.

Kyo's life would be so much better if that damn rat was never born. He ruined everything! He got better grades, was better at every sport, was the "Prince" of the school, and he always had Tohru's attention.

Damn… he should've at least let Kyo have _something_…

But no, he was so selfish and so damned spoiled, and so strong, and so perfect, and so…

Not like that.

That damned rat… was nothing like that.

He wasn't selfish at all. He always helped Tohru with her homework, and was a member of the Student Council.

And… he wasn't spoiled at all. That damn rat had as many things as Kyo had.

And he wasn't anything near perfect. There were many times when Kyo noticed the rat looking depressed or down… just like Kyo.

Kyo stopped running.

He clenched his fists in anger, and sweat trickled down his face. Damn it! Why was he siding with the rat? Why was he suddenly feeling so much sympathy? Is it because Kyo was in a weird mood… or because, Kyo knew that the rat was something to feel sorry for?

Hatsuharu had always told Kyo that he had forgiven Yuki many years ago when he stopped basing Yuki on the old Zodiac story. Haru also told him that if Kyo would just forgive Yuki, that he would feel released. Kyo simply scoffed at him. Haru would never understand. It wasn't just some stupid story to him… it was his past. A part of his life that was so very important, and yet, he remembered nothing of it. He just… knew. He felt his hatred for Yuki pumping through his veins, filling his air with lungs, and giving him the will to live. No… he hated that damn rat, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Kyo found himself staring at Shigure's house. He had focused in on his thoughts so much that he had been completely unaware that he had already made his way back to his home. Wiping the sweat off of his face, Kyo stepped into the house.

"Kyo!"

An angelic sound came from the kitchen, and a warm, beautiful smile greeted him.

"Welcome back! Did you have a good run?"

Guiding off of his instinct, Kyo put his hand on Tohru's head and smiled.

"Yeah… but it's good to be home."

Tohru smiled and nodded.

Moments like this… it was moments like this that made Kyo wish he never made that bet with Akito. Damn it… he was so happy. Why did good things have to end?

After a few more moments of pure bliss, Kyo walked to his room. He didn't like what he saw at the end of hallway.

"What are you staring at?" He heard himself say. Damn, he hated those piercing eyes.

"Nothing. Mind your own business."

"It is my damn business! Who said you could stare at me?"

"No one, stupid cat. That's why I wasn't starting at you."

"Yes you were!"

Yuki sighed. "Well if you keep insisting… maybe I was. What are you going to do about it?"

Kyo couldn't take this. He hated when Yuki got this arrogant attitude… He hated it so much. Who the hell did he think he was?

Before he even knew it, Kyo ran towards the boy and threw a punch. Yuki dodged it, but surprisingly, with a lot of difficulty. This gave Kyo a swell of confidence, and he continued to punch. Each blow was a deathblow, and this seemed to make Yuki angry.

"What's the _matter_ with you? If you keep punching like this you're going to tear the whole house down."

Kyo might as well have been deaf. Yuki's words rolled right off of him and he continued to punch air. Anger filled Kyo's senses and he kept delivering punches that he knew would knock the rat out.

"_I-don't-care_!" He managed to say between gritted teeth. Kyo started to tire… what _was _wrong with him? He had no idea where this renewed anger came from, but it felt good. Kyo kicked Yuki's side, which caused Yuki to slam into the nearest wall. Yuki moaned in pain, and slowly stood up.

"Stupid cat… take your idiotic problems out on someone else."

Kyo was ready to explode.

"I don't have any problems! The one problem I have is _you_! I hate you! I hate every second I waste looking at you! I hate your damn voice, your damn looks, everything! I wish I would never see you again!"

Yuki glared at him, and he had a look to kill.

"That makes two of us."

And with that, Yuki walked into his room and slammed the door.

Kyo was out of breath, and he felt like punching through Yuki's door. Damn him! Did he really think he could leave a fight unfinished like that? Damn him, damn him, damn him! Instead of alleviating his anger, their little bout caused Kyo to be even angrier. He collapsed on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, as if by doing so he could cause Yuki to appear.

Yuki's words kept repeating in his head.

"_That makes two of us."_

He couldn't really mean that… could he? Was it possible that the rat hated him as much as he hated the rat? But… he never did anything to Yuki! Why would he hate him? And… why was Kyo so upset that Yuki hated him? With new anger and frustration, Kyo closed his eyes and went to sleep, and dreamt nothing but nightmares full of Yuki saying harsh words.


End file.
